Días de lluvia
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: Cuando los sentimientos son contenidos durante mucho tiempo pueden estallar en cualquier momento y lugar, mejor dejemos que la lluvia se lleve nuestras penas para dar luego origen a una hermosa arco iris… 8059


Odiaba los días de lluvia, no porque fueran fríos y oscuros sino porque le recordaban a cierta persona, la oscuridad y la frialdad eran ya casi parte suya, por eso no le importaban, pero aquel chico era todo lo contrario, tan brillante y amable. Creyó que jamás iba a enamorarse y se equivoco, cayo rendido a sus pies. ¿Cómo es que siendo tan listo se fijo en alguien tan "idiota"?. El tiempo pasaba y el seguía observando caer las gotas por su ventana, "me gustas" le diría sino fuera por su orgullo que le impedía comportarse de manera mas gentil cuando estaba presente, "te quiero" le confesaría sino fuera porque sabe que su meta no es andar de la mano con el y avergonzarse como una colegiala enamorada, "te amo" le admitiría sino fuera porque cada vez que lo ve, de su boca salen palabras como "idiota" o "maniaco del béisbol".

La lluvia menguaba y el sol comenzaba a salir, pero solo afuera aclaraba ya que dentro de él seguían las tinieblas. Diviso una arcoiris y no pudo evitar el sonreír, "como quisiera estar sentado al final de ella", pensó en un momento de desvarío y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Dejo a un lado todos esos desquiciados pensamientos, si quería cumplir su objetivo de ser la mano derecha del décimo debía estar siempre presente. Se arreglo para salir, si su décimo necesitaba algo quien mas que el para ayudarlo y como el destino es algo de lo que no se puede escapar fácilmente, Yamamoto estaba ahí en la habitación junto a Tsuna y Reborn, quienes le saludaron alegremente, sobretodo el moreno quien le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. "No me sonrías si no sabes lo que siento, idiota", pensaba al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una enojada mirada.

-¿Sucede algo, Gokudera? No te ves muy bien…-le pregunto el castaño notando que algo no andaba bien con su guardián.

-No es nada, no se preocupe décimo- respondió desviando la mirada.

- Estas rojo, a lo mejor tienes fiebre…-El beisbolista se le acerco para comprobar si lo que decía era verdad, pero de un manotazo el peliplata le alejo la mano.

-¡No me toques!

-¡Gokudera! Yamamoto solo trataba de ayudar…

-¡Lo se! Claro que lo se…- Sus ojos estaban brillosos y sus mejillas coloradas, realmente se sentía mal, ver a ese idiota, oírlo hablar, que estuviera cerca suyo, todas esas cosa provocaban que su corazón latiera mas deprisa.

- Talvez si estés enfermo ¿Por qué no te acuestas?- Tsuna se le acerco preocupado, pero no recibió respuesta, su guardián permanecía inmóvil y en silencio mirando fijo al guardián de la lluvia, hasta que dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Corrió sin rumbo fijo, sin saber siquiera porque lo hacia, acostarse y dormir habría sido la mejor opción. Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que cruzo la calle sin mirar y un auto venia a toda velocidad.

-¡GOKUDERA!- Unos brazos lo tomaron rápidamente evitando la colisión, cayeron ambos al pavimento aun mojado y al ver quien lo había salvado no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Estas bien?- Yamamoto lo había alcanzado justo a tiempo, Tsuna que al fin logro llegar se les aproximo angustiado.

- ¿No están heridos, verdad?

- Solo fue el susto- Sonrío el moreno, Gokudera lo miraba fijamente y cuando le iban a preguntar que le pasaba, grito:

-¡Me gustas! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te amo!- las palabras estallaron como bombas de tiempo y todas la s lagrimas contenidas salieron en un triste sollozo que pronto se convirtió en llanto cuando al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se abrazo al cuello del otro ocultando su avergonzado rostro. Tsuna intento calmarlo, pero Yamamoto con un gesto de la mano le indico que se contuviera y en vez de alejar al peliplata, lo abrazo con fuerza dejando que se desahogara a su antojo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Gokudera había despertado en una cama y en un cuarto que no eran suyos.

-En mi casa- Yamamoto estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, observándolo.

-¿Por qué…?- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar lo que le había dicho.

-Te quedaste dormido mientras llorabas…

-Que patético- le interrumpió abatido.

-No lo creo…cuando te traje aquí estabas ardiendo en fiebre, estuvimos a punto de llevarte a un hospital, pero logramos bajar la temperatura a tiempo.

-Respecto a lo que dije…yo…

-Solo tengo tres cosas que decir del asunto…- Su cara estaba seria y Gokudera creyó que se le saldría el corazón por la boca.

-Primero, debo decirte que me gustas…segundo, reconfieso que te quiero y tercero…Te amo, Gokudera Hayato-El peliplata sentía que iba a llorar denuevo.

- ¿Es una broma?

-¡Como crees Gokudera! Debo admitir que debí habértelo dicho antes, pero me aterraba que te alejaras de mí…talvez si fuera un poco más listo habría captado las señales ocultas tras tus acciones…

-No es tu culpa…si hubiera sido menos orgulloso y mas valiente…- Yamamoto puso su mano en la mejilla del otro y este la sujeto dulcemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Vaya! Comenzó a llover nuevamente- dijo el moreno mirando por la ventana.

-¿Sabes? Yo odiaba los días de lluvia…

-¿Quieres que cierre las cortinas?

-Los odiaba porque me recordaban lo cobarde que era al no permitir que mis sentimientos salieran a flote…ahora me gustan, porque se que cada vez que mire caer las gotas de lluvia me recordaran este momento…-Yamamoto le sonrío para luego darle un dulce beso al avergonzado peliplata que se encontraba recostado en su cama.


End file.
